


Breakfast with Angels

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel cooks Dean breakfast, much to everyone's amazement, which leads to Dean showing the angel his special considerations ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with Angels

Dean yawned hugely as he made his way into the kitchen at Bobby's house, eyes still gritty and weary from sleep, as he lifted the edge if the t shirt he'd been sleeping in to rub and scratch at his exposed abdomen. He followed the delicious aromas of cooking bacon and eggs, before he shuffled to a stop at the sight of Castiel standing by the kitchen work surface in his shirtsleeves. The angel's coat and suit jacket were folded neatly over the back of the nearest chair, the black material of the jacket contrasting with the tan coat garishly. Dean sniffed appreciatively at the delicious smells filling the air, before his stomach growled loudly reminding him of his need for food.

Castiel looked up and over his shoulder at his lover's entrance, smiling slightly at Dean in welcome. His eyes crinkled at the corners tenderly, warming his deep blue gaze as his eyes caught Dean's and their gazes locked together in an intense stare.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, deep voice comforting and filling the kitchen with sudden warmth.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, crossing the kitchen to press a kiss to his lover's soft lips gently. "What are you doing up so early and why are you cooking? I didn't know that you knew how."

"You forget, Dean, I don't sleep. No one else was up, so I thought it would be a nice surprise if I made breakfast," the angel said, turning back to face the spitting frying pan and jabbing confidently at the eggs with a spatula. "It's Jimmy who knows how to cook, not me personally."

He hummed slightly in contentment, eyes drifting halfway closed as steam belched forth from the frying pan. Dean smiled tenderly at Castiel, rubbing one hand over his shirt clad back gently, before he leant in to press a kiss to his lover's cheek tenderly.

"Thanks, Cas," the hunter said, quietly. "You didn't have to cook anything, dude."

"I wanted to," Castiel replied simply, deep voice rumbling against Dean's hand still pressed to the angel's back.

Dean remained silent, uncertain as to what to say to the angel, touched beyond mere words to ruin the moment by speaking. He knew he wasn't that great with words and could never seem to find the right ones in any given moment to properly deal with any situation, so chose to press a kiss to Castiel's cheek again gratefully. He slid his arms around the angel's slim waist, resting his chin against Castiel's shoulder in a rare show of tenderness and letting his guard down.

Castiel leant into Dean's embrace, eyes drifting fully closed as he allowed Dean to turn his face more fully to the hunter's, mouths pressing gently together in a lengthy kiss. He purred in contentment against Dean's mouth, loud noises vibrating against Dean's chest when the angel turned into him more fully. The noises they made when their lips met and parted were drowned out by the spitting of the eggs and the bacon, growing louder as the food continued to cook.

Without ever breaking into his kiss with Dean, Castiel reached out and turned down the heat on the hob, leaving the food to warm, before returning his hand to Dean's boxer clad ass. The hunter settled still further into his lover's body, jerking away slightly and groaning when he heard the sound of Sam clearing his throat nearby.

"Breakfast ready yet?" Sam asked, gaze resting firmly upon Dean, as though he expected his brother to have been cooking.

"Yes," Castiel replied, finally moving away from Dean to take the pan from the heat and start plating up the food.

Sam's surprised look made Dean smile, as though the younger Winchester hadn't expected an angel to cook anything, let alone bacon and eggs. Dean winked at his brother swiftly, when Sam turned his perplexed expression his way.

"Keep him, Dean," Sam immediately said, as Bobby finally came into the kitchen, enticed there by hunger and the smell of Castiel's cooking. "He's even cooking for you. It really must be love."

"Huh, yeah, it must be, and I intend to keep him," Dean said, dropping a kiss against Castiel's cheek as he passed. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Sam shrugged expansively but remained silent, uncertain as to what to say by way of explanation. Castiel smiled at Dean but remained silent as silent as Sam before the angel placed a plate before Dean first, then Sam, then Bobby. Neither Sam nor Bobby were surprised to see that Dean had received the largest portion while Castiel had retained nothing more than a slice of over crispy bacon clutched between slender fingers.

"Sit down, boy," Bobby said, gruffly, when it looked as though Castiel was going to remain standing, propped against the work surface with his slice of over cooked bacon. "Can't have you cluttering up the kitchen while we're trying to eat. Go sit with your boyfriend."

The elder hunter was attempting to hide a smile beneath his ever present ball-cap, yet the other three men caught it anyway. Castiel nodded at him silently, before taking a seat next to Dean, scooting his chair closer to the hunter with much scraping of chair legs against kitchen tiles. Sam winced slightly at the raucous noise but remained silent, attacking his plate of bacon and eggs with surprising gusto for someone who usually preferred to stick to pasta and salads.

They remained silent until all the plates were cleared and Bobby tracked Castiel's movements as the angel cleared the plates away. Dean watched him closely, a curious look trapped deep within his green eyed gaze as the elder hunter slowly began to grin.

"He's a keeper, Dean," Bobby finally said, as the angel slowly began to wash the plates, brow furrowed over intense blue eyes in concentration. "I'll swing for you myself if you split with him."

"I'm not gonna split with him," Dean insisted, indignantly. "What is it with you two this morning? You're so insistent I stay with Cas, when I'm not planning on going anywhere anyway. Why would I want to?"

This last was directed first to Bobby then to Sam with a look of such innocent indignation on his face, that both Bobby and Sam smiled.

"No reason, Dean; just see to it you keep him," Bobby grumbled into his coffee, as he quirked his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam chuckled, before he said - "I guess we've never seen you so happy, or Castiel being so domestic before, is all. I think you're good for one another."

Dean shook his head at the pair, before he sighed - "I'm going to go take a shower before you two start picking out wedding dresses."

Bobby and Sam chuckled at that, while Castiel cast a confused look over his shoulder at his lover. Dean winked at him and nodded before he stood, stretched his still tired limbs to remove the kinks, before he headed out with a soft grunted salutation at the trio left behind him.

Dean made his way up to the bathroom alone, knowing full well that Castiel would soon be up to join him, given time. He certainly didn't expect the angel to already be up there, liquid blue eyes intent upon the door when Dean walked through it. The hunter startled, still unused to Castiel's sudden appearances and disappearances, even after all the time they'd spent together.

"Hey, Cas," he managed to squeeze out past a surprised throat.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, gravely.

Dean's eyes slid over Castiel's body, smiling at the sight the angel made without his trademark trenchcoat draped around his slender frame. He closed the distance between them before he settled his arms around Castiel in a warm embrace, chin resting gently on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel rested both hands upon Dean's shoulderblades and sighed deeply, enjoying the contact with his lover.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, suddenly, breath soft upon Dean's ear as he spoke, voice rumbling against the hunter's skin.

"For what?" Dean asked, voice vibrating gently in turn against Castiel's neck as he turned to press a kiss to the angel's skin.

"For saying you wouldn't leave me," Castiel said, tone a little shy even though his gaze was as forthright as ever when Dean turned to look at him.

"I won't leave you, you know that, babe," Dean assured him, surprised that Castiel would even think that he would.

He leant in to further seal the deal with a tender kiss placed upon Castiel's soft lips, murmuring against the sweet taste upon Castiel's tongue when he sucked on it. Castiel purred gently, continuously, slender fingers pawing and kneading at Dean's back, as mewls joined the purrs quietly.

Dean walked Castiel over to the wall, hand dipping down to palm at the angel's dick through his pants until Castiel was fully aroused and hard beneath his palm. The hunter eased open Castiel's belt and zipper, peeling his pants away from slender hips as Castiel gasped out his arousal to the room around them. His full lips were parted, eyes closed as his cheeks flushed with an aroused pink color vivid against the usual pale skin.

He looked debauched, needy, gorgeous to Dean and he knelt before him eagerly, mouth soon wrapping around his lover's cock and sucking him back greedily. Castiel's long fingers threaded through Dean's hair, hips moving in time with Dean's bobbing head as the hunter sucked his dick greedily. It didn't take long for the angel to reach climax, already highly aroused by the morning and the ministrations meted out by a skilled hand and equally skilled mouth. He flooded the wet warmth of Dean's mouth with thick spurts of his seed before the hunter pulled away with a soft pop. Dean swallowed and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, before he stood.

"Turn around," Dean commanded, gruff voice deeper still as he watched Castiel do as he'd asked.

Dean helped him to step out of his shoes and pants, before kicking the offending items of clothing away. He retrieved his lube from where it was skilfully hidden in the bathroom cabinet, before spreading it in thick swathes over his fingers until they were fully coated. He glanced up at Castiel and noticed that the angel was watching him, wide blue eyes rapt upon every movement that he made and the hunter smiled at him.

Neither of them spoke, as Dean crossed the room to crowd into Castiel's body, placing a kiss upon the nape of the angel's neck. Castiel's eyes drifted closed as his plush lips parted in the vaguest of moans. The moan grew louder still when Dean pressed a finger inside him, parting the tightly muscled hole and slowly working upon loosening him. Castiel's breath came harsh and fast as he slowly pushed his hips back upon Dean's hand, small whines working in his throat at the aroused, pleasured sensations coursing through him. He shuddered at the feel of another finger sliding into him, stretching him wider still and he whined louder as Dean's fingers stroked against his prostate.

Dean finally eased his hand away before slicking lube over his penis, soft moans working from his lips as he canted his hips against the rough circle of his fingers. At Castiel's insistent whine Dean leant up against his lover's body, a loud moan issuing from their mouths as Dean slowly penetrated the angel. Dean slowly set the rhythm, bodies writhing against the bathroom wall in sinuous time as they rocked and rutted against each other, soft moans and deep groans filing the air around them.

Dean's hands tightened around Castiel's hips, holding his lover steady while allowing him enough movement to push back against him still. Castiel shuddered and shook, crying out sharply at the feel of Dean filling him and thrusting into him continuously. Their bodies rutted and rocked in sweaty lines against the other, breathing harsh and cries harsher still as they fucked against the bathroom wall.

Castiel soon felt the warm wet rush of Dean's seed inside him as the hunter climaxed with a whine of Castiel's name easing past firm lips, before the angel achieved a second climax of his own, without ever being touched. Castiel shuddered at the feel of Dean's soft member slowly easing out and away from him, before he turned to press a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to his lover's waiting, responsive mouth.

Dean pulled away slightly, gaze still trained upon the angel's plump lips, before tugging gently on Castiel's slender hand. Castiel looked askance at him, brow furrowed with the need to understand, expression clearing when Dean nodded to the shower with a crooked smile gracing his face. Castiel nodded slightly in acquiescence before he followed Dean into the shower to wash their sweaty, sticky bodies clean ...

~fini~


End file.
